dernieres heures
by khalya
Summary: apres la condamnation de Draco, sa femme vit ses dernieres heures de son coté


**Chapitre 1 : ****Dernières heures** écrit le 10/05/2007

Je sens une présence derrière moi. Je me retourne vivement, le cœur battant…personne.  
Je dois m'y faire…  
Je regarde l'heure :

**18h**

Oh Merlin ! Le temps s'envole, j'essaie de le retenir mais les minutes filent entre mes doigts.  
J'envisage de courir au ministère, de les supplier encore une fois.  
A quoi bon…le nom que je porte m'ôte toute crédibilité…tout espoir.

**18h10**

Je descends au salon. Elle est là, devant la cheminée, éteinte malgré le froid glacial qui nous enveloppe, les yeux secs. Le cœur aussi ?  
Comment peut elle être aussi sereine ?  
Elle qui va aujourd'hui subir la pire des pertes.  
Son cœur ne saigne t il pas comme le mien ? A-t-elle encore quelque chose d'humain ?  
Au dessus de la cheminée, un portrait de famille. Je n'y figure pas.  
Rien ne restera de mon passage dans cette famille, sinon mon nom….et mes souvenirs.

**18h20**

Je replonge 1 an en arrière.  
Le pouvoir de la pensée…  
La guerre entre Lord Voldemort et les partisans d'Harry Potter faisait rage.  
Mais on avait oublié ces souffrances le temps d'une journée. Le temps de mon mariage.  
Je revois cette salle. La travée centrale où je vais bientôt m'avancer…seule…  
Personne ne me conduira à l'autel. Mon père, la seule famille qui me restait, a été tué dans l'une des batailles qui jalonnent désormais nos vies.  
Alors j'avance seule vers mon destin, dans une robe digne d'un conte de fée.  
En avançant, je regarde tous ces visages amis qui me sourient.  
En y repensant, je m'interroge : se savaient ils déjà condamnés ?

**18h30**

Non ! Me concentrer sur les souvenirs !  
Au bout de la travée, tu es là. Si fort, si beau, si déterminé.  
Tu me souris, heureux de m'accueillir dans ta famille, moi qui n'en ai plus.  
Heureux sans savoir que bientôt, tout cela volera en éclat, que ces monstres voleront mon bonheur.  
J'y suis. Je survole la cérémonie d'un cœur léger, oubliant mon statut d'orpheline…la mort de ma mère…de mes frères… de mon père…  
J'oublie tout car mon amour est à mes cotés, en train de lier sa vie à la mienne.

La cérémonie prend fin. Tu poses tes lèvres sur les miennes.  
Moi, Pansy Parkinson suis désormais Madame Draco Malefoy.

**18h40**

J'ai envie de la secouer jusqu'à ce que sa tête en tombe !  
Cela m'insupporte de la voir si calme, sans réaction.  
La seule et unique fois où j'ai pu voir une émotion passer sur son visage de cire, c'est lorsque, il y a 6 mois, les portes du manoir ont volées en éclats.  
Quand une vingtaine d'aurors, menés par Potter en personne, ont fait irruption chez nous, quelques dizaines de minutes seulement après la chute du Lord.  
Nous fûmes la première cible. Un vieux compte à régler entre Draco et Potter.  
Les vainqueurs peuvent se permettre d'avoir la rancune tenace.  
Sans avoir eu le temps de se défendre, Lucius et Draco furent emmenés, nous laissant, Narcissa et moi-même, désemparées, notre maison et nos vies dévastées.

**18h50**

Il y a un mois aujourd'hui que nous avons reçut les hiboux.  
Chacune le notre. Seule l'heure différait.  
Un hibou formel, dénué d'émotions, nous informant de la sentence.  
La sentence…chez les sorciers pas de condamnation à mort…non…le ministère veut conserver l'illusion de n'être pas aussi méprisable que ceux qu'il se permet de juger.  
Tuer ! Quelle horreur !  
Quelle blague !  
Leur sentence est bien pire que la mort qui de toute façon suivra …  
Le baiser du détraqueur….  
L'aspiration de l'âme…  
Le néant nimbé de souffrance….  
Pas une des victimes du ministère n'y a survécut. Après le baiser, ils restaient prostrés….jusqu'à ce que l'on vienne ramasser leurs corps.  
Quelques jours, parfois quelques heures seulement plus tard, ils…disparaissent.  
Comme la flamme d'une chandelle, qui, privée d'oxygène, vacille et finit par s'éteindre.  
L'homme n'est pas destiné à vivre sans âme.

**19h**

Oh Merlin ! Je crois que je vais devenir folle.  
Je ne t'ai pas revu depuis ton arrestation. Une mesure destinée à te faire souffrir (je soupçonne une décision de Potter) mais qui me tue à petit feu.  
Oh Lucius ! Vous qui aurez si peu de temps été mon beau père…. Mes pensées quittent un instant votre fils pour se tourner vers vous et vous accompagner dans l'épreuve qui est la votre.

**19h10**

Un bruit sourd.  
Je me tourne vers Narcissa pour la découvrir à genoux.  
Elle ne pleure pas, bien sur… une Malefoy ne pleure pas… mais je ressens toute l'intensité de son chagrin.  
Je n'arrive pas à regarder ta mère, qui, sans se départir de sa dignité légendaire, semble comprendre qu'elle est à présent veuve… ou presque.  
Elle n'a pas pu revoir ton père et ne le reverra jamais ; son corps ne sera jamais rendu à sa famille, mais enterré dans une tombe sans nom, dans la cour d'Askaban.  
Bientôt je serais à sa place.  
Je monte en courant m'enfermer dans ton bureau.  
J'ai si peur pour toi

**19h20**

Je ne peux pas rester sans rien faire.  
Je sais que demander ta vie ne servirait à rien. Elle leur appartient depuis que l'éclair vert sortant de ta baguette a frappé Hermione Granger en plein cœur.  
Mais je dois écrire.  
Je le fais fébrilement. J'envoie des hiboux au ministère, au Mangemagot, au directeur d'Askaban, au ministre, à Harry Potter même… je les supplie de toute mon âme de me laisser te voir ; te serrer dans mes bras ; t'embrasser ; juste te dire adieu.  
Je ne recevrais aucune réponse.

Je vais dans ton dressing ; j'enfouis mon visage dans tes capes, cherchant l'odeur de ton après rasage. Les larmes coulent sur mon visage.  
Une Malefoy ne pleure pas ? Je suis une Malefoy et je pleure… mon chagrin….ma détresse….mon désespoir.

**19h30**

A cet instant précis : je te déteste.  
Je te hais parce que je t'aime tellement et que toi tu ne m'aimais pas assez.  
Pas assez pour tourner le dos à Voldemort, pas assez pour fuir, pas assez pour être lâche.  
Pas assez pour prendre les bonnes décisions….  
Je sais déjà que je ne survivrais pas à cette nuit. Je ne suis pas assez forte.  
Je me regarde dans le miroir.  
Adolescente je portais mes cheveux noirs coupés au carré, ce qui me donnait un air mutin… et de petite peste je dois bien l'avouer…  
Adulte, mes cheveux ont poussés, ils sont toujours aussi noirs, même si je m'attends à chaque instant à les découvrir gris.  
J'ai maigris ces dernier temps, mon visage émacié n'a plus rien de mutin. Mes yeux semblent trop grands.  
J'ai l'air d'un fantôme, hantant les couloirs d'une maison vide, dernier vestige de la puissance d'une famille déchue.

**19h40**

Les larmes coulent maintenant sans discontinuer sur mes joues. Mais qu'importe.  
La douleur si intense ne peut s'évacuer par quelques larmes.  
Je descends à nouveaux les escaliers en direction du salon.  
Je ne peux aller jusqu'au bout du chemin, mes jambes ne me portant plus.  
Je me laisse glisser sur le sol, sur les marches de marbres, face à la grande horloge qui, implacablement, fait défiler le temps.  
J'ai du mal à respirer. Je ferme les yeux

**19h50**

Je t'imagine ; toujours fier, dans ta cellule.  
Vas-tu résister ? Te débattre ? Je ne le pense pas. Jamais tu ne donneras à Potter la satisfaction de voir ta peur.  
Car lui qui te hais, lui qui n'est rien pour toi qu'un adversaire, va être près de toi dans tes derniers instants.  
Et moi… moi ta femme, ton âme sœur, je suis tenue éloignée.  
Je pose ma main sur mon ventre…vide….vide de cet enfant que nous avions tout juste eu le temps de faire…mais qui a refusé de venir au monde dans un monde sans son père.  
Avec le sang écoulé, est parti également ton souvenir.

**20h**

Je tremble tellement que j'ai peur de me briser.  
J'ai si peur.  
Mais qui suis-je pour avoir peur ?  
Ce n'est pas moi qui marche le long de cet interminable couloir…  
Ce n'est pas moi qui entre dans cette pièce sinistre, sans fenêtre…  
Pas moi qui est attaché solidement sur une chaise en pierre, encrée dans le sol.

Je ne verrais pas la porte s'ouvrir lentement.  
Je ne remarquerais pas le sourire moqueur et satisfait de Potter.  
Je ne serais pas envahie par les pires souvenirs de ma vie.  
Malgré tous mes efforts pour essayer de comprendre, je ne saurais jamais ce que l'on ressens quand cette silhouette noire entre dans la pièce, s'immobilisant un moment face à moi, comme pour faire durer l'attente et avec elle le plaisir.  
Je sais que tu ne t'abaisseras jamais à supplier, mais la panique se lira dans tes yeux. Pourtant tu refuseras de les fermer, de peur que l'on interprète ton geste pour de la lâcheté.  
Toi qui n'as jamais pu être lâche…depuis la mort de Dumbledore…. Depuis que tu as hésité puis renoncé à le tuer… depuis la torture des doloris que t'a infligé celui qui était alors ton maître.  
La souffrance liée au baiser du détraqueur est elle plus intense qu'un doloris ? Je ne saurais le dire… et tu ne seras plus jamais près de moi pour me raconter.

J'ai du mal à respirer. Je sens mon cœur se briser en mille morceaux. Je ne peux retenir plus longtemps les sanglots qui menacent de faire exploser ma poitrine.

Lentement je lève les yeux vers l'horloge.

**20h10**

C'est fini… c'est fini.


End file.
